


Do your research Sammy!

by CallipsisVonDoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallipsisVonDoth/pseuds/CallipsisVonDoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little thing that popped in my head this evening.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped in my head this evening.

Sam didn't know what to make of the scene in front of him. He was awestruck. He was unnerved. He was... A little bit aroused? He tried to erase that thought. 

"What? To much?" Gabriel wiggled his eye brows in a seductive manner from behind the thick rimmed glasses. He was laying sprawled out on Sam's bed surrounded by books and banners that read -

"Do your research Sammy!" 

"Uh... What the hell Gabriel? " Sam barely stammered out. He tried in vain to draw the archangels attention away from the growing bulge in his pants. What? There was something about the angel Sam has always admired. Right now he was busy admiring other aspects of the celestial being...

"What? I thought you loved research?" Gabe sighed. "To much." He decided. All in a flash the banners and the books disappeared. He kept the glasses though. He was now standing directly in front of Sam (Standing on a stool to reach his height) and pulled him into a kiss. 

It took Sam a second to realize what was happening but quickly leaned into it. Their tongues dancing together creating fireworks between them. He wrapped his arms around the angels body and removed his shirt. Gabe did the same to Sam. Their bodies rubbed against each other as Gabriel slid down along Sam's torso and onto his knees. His eyes lashed up to see Sammy's and smiled. He undid the zipper and--

"It's the heat of the moment...!"

"Rise and shine Sammy!"


	2. Well shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a dick and he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only written in an attempt to make hummingfox smile. Possibly smile sadly, but none the less!

He was dying. He couldn't help it. The look of shear panic and horror on Sam's face was simply the most amazing thing! It's all Sam's fault he couldn't catch his breath. His chest and face hurt from laughing so much. But... And not that Gabriel would ever admit it! But deep down he kind of felt guilty. 

He could still feel the pressure of Sam's lips on his. The feeling of his large calloused hands on his skin. He enjoyed it. All of it! The glasses and banners the flustered giant he helped create! The best thing was he thought it was all real. Wait... He stopped his giggling. 

Sam had thought it was real... Sam... Thought Gabriel was really REALLY there making out with him about to get down... And he was happy about it? 

Gabe had to sit down. 

His looping world was spinning and he didn't have the will power to stop it even for a second. He felt all of sickly joy spreading over him. 

The sound of sobbing brought him back to his reality. The one where Sam was being torn apart watching his brother die while imagining lovely things between him and his trickster. The lessen hadn't sunken in yet so he couldn't end it. Not until Sam understood. All he could do was show Sam some happiness and joy within his dreams until he was ready. The thought made him smile. 

But of course he didn't care about the yonung Winchester. Of course not. Not even in a thousand dreams. Or at least not that he'd admit.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah. I love that episode. :)


End file.
